


I See You

by jacquelee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sarah and Helena are raised together, a few weeks into them living with Mrs. S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



> Written for the comment_fic prompt "Orphan Black, Helena + Sarah Manning, Helena is raised with Sarah".

"Sarah, I have some socks for you." 

The two girls looked at each other solemnly and nodded. They had tried a dozen times before and it had never worked, but that had only made them even more determined. 

Helena went into the living room where Mrs. S sat sorting clothes.

"Here I am Mrs. S." 

Their newest guardian, and so far the only one that had never been fooled by them swapping roles, looked up only for a little moment and then gave her the socks. 

"Put these in your sister's drawer, will you?" 

Helena looked at her wide mouthed. Seriously? Sarah came out of the other room, bewildered. She had to know. 

"How do you always do that?" 

Now Mrs. S actually looked up and smiled at them, looking each of them into their eyes. 

"I see you, love. I see you."


End file.
